Through Glass
by ErikaVeex3
Summary: SasuNaru one shot about Sasuke's nightly visits to the blonde while he sleeps on his journey to find Sasuke, never touching, but always watching. What happens when they touch? I wanted to upload for V-Day, so enjoy my favorite pairing :


Paring: SasuNaru

Song: Through Glass by Stone Sour.

A/N: This is by far my favorite pairing, and I haven't uploaded for them (Since I can never find the words to accurately describe their wonderous love.. :P) so I wanted to upload something on Valentine's day. Not my best, but a nice balance between fluff and sadness, yeah? Review if you want me to write more SasuNaru fics. I thought this song fit them so nicely too. I'll stop rambling, so go enjoy!

-x-x-x-

_I'm looking at you through the glass,_

_Don't know how much time has passed,_

How beautiful those blonde locks were when they were illuminated by the moon. Sasuke held his breath as he watched the blonde sleep soundly by the fire, by himself for the first time in a long time. Why? Sasuke wanted to know. Wanted to ask. But he couldn't; Sasuke sighed. At least there was no one to disturb him anymore. He missed the times he could sneak away to watch Naruto sleep.

_Oh God, it feels like forever._

Sasuke stared forlornly at the sweet dreaming Naruto. Had he known back then what he knew now, would it still be worth it to him? To leave everything he loved in pursuit of everything he hated? Would Naruto's cries have pierced his skull? Years had passed, and here they were, Sasuke watching, Naruto dreaming, but always searching. Naruto hadn't given up yet. Would he ever?

_But no one ever tells you forever feels like home,_

_Sitting all alone inside your head,_

"Am I worth that much to you, dobe?" He wondered aloud. He wanted to hear Naruto say 'yes' more than anything in the world. The thought made him weak just thinking it. But how he longed to abandon his past for a clean future. He couldn't help but feel the regret. His life was no longer his own; Except in these moments. In these moments, he had control of his actions. He was hear to watch Naruto dream, to remember the times when he used to be able to if he wanted, but never did because he never, ever, thought he'd miss doing it.

_How do you feel?_

_That is the question._

Sasuke hated feeling, hated the irony of that phrase, hated everything - besides him. That blonde idiot had grabbed his heart and held onto it no matter how many times Sasuke had tried to kill him for it. The worst part was Sasuke felt like he knew. He knew Naruto knew he never aimed to kill, for all the fierce battles they fought. He knew Naruto knew that there was a reason for his actions.

_But I forget, you don't expect an easy answer._

Sasuke hated himself more than anything. He smiled meakly at how soundly Naruto could sleep with such dangers lurking twenty feet away. The predator Uchiha could grab him by the throat, distracting him with a kiss, and pierce him through the heart before Naruto could take a breath. That was the reputation Sasuke had garnered, to everyone but Naruto. Even Sakura had given up hope.

_When something like a soul becomes initialized,_

_And folded up like paper dolls and little notes,_

_You can't expect a bit of folks._

Sasuke swallowed hard, "Why?" He asked softly, "Why do you sleep so peacefully when I could kill you? Why do you, even sleeping, trust me so much?" Sasuke's eyes grew narrow and weary, "Why?"

_So while you're outside looking in,_

_Describing what you see,_

_Remember what you're staring at is me._

Sasuke gripped into the bark. But he didn't know. If he did, he'd be begging, wouldn't he? Even asleep, the fool would be pleading at his feet to return home, as if it was that simple. Years may have helped him grow into a taller, more muscular individual, but it hadn't done anything for his wit, did it? He'd have interrupted the peaceful moment by now.

_Cause I'm looking at you through the glass,_

_Don't know how much time has passed,_

Naruto watched Sasuke's face pale and contort with pain as he watched the slumbering 'Naruto'. All he wanted to do was reach out and touch Sasuke, let him know he was here for him, but that would scare him off. Instead, he would take this moment to enjoy Sasuke.

_All I know is that it feels like forever,_

Three years since he had left. Naruto smiled and bit his lip, watching how perfect he appeared in the moonlight. Those three years had done wonders to his body, if not immense damage to his eyes. They were cold and stern usually, but here, Naruto had hope. He saw the emotion that used to reflect in them so well.

_But no one ever tells you that forever feels like home,_

_Sitting all alone in your head._

Naruto was happy to just watch him. Sasuke whispered softly, "One day I'll have the courage to brush your face," He looked down at the sleeping Naruto from where he stood on the branch, "I'm not fearful that you'll wake up, you always were a sound sleeper. I'm… afraid I won't leave you, if I did."

_How much is real? So much to question._

Naruto felt his heart clench in his chest listening to Sasuke speak so earnestly. He reached his hand but pulled it back, sure that it wasn't right to interrupt him. He wished so desperately to offer himself to the raven and pull his hand to his cheek, so that Sasuke may never leave. But what was the meaning behind his words? Naruto's heart beat loudly. His wishful thinking would be the death of him.

_An epidemic of the mannequins, contaminating everything,_

Sasuke stared into the distance, "Why can't I will myself to go? How do you do this to me, when you're not even awake?" Naruto held his tongue, but begged silently for Sasuke to stop talking. It was ruining the moment of happiness that Naruto had, just to watch him. He had sensed that Sasuke might be near when he set his eyes to sleep, and when he was sure no one was right there, he created a clone and hid in the brush. Sure enough, Sasuke arrived and stood there in the tree, watching for awhile. Naruto hadn't learned much over the years, but he knew Sasuke well enough to know he had a reason for being here. But what was it?

_We thought came from the heart,_

_It never did right from the start._

Naruto watched Sasuke slump down the bark till he sat on the branch, hands holding up his head. Silence fell around them, the only thing Naruto could hear was his heart which thumped painfully loud in his chest. You don't know pain until you're unable to comfort the one you love.

_Just listen to the noises,_

_Null and void instead of voices._

Naruto held his breath when Sasuke leapt from the tree and walked slowly across the field to where 'Naruto' slept.

_Before you tell yourself it's just a different scene,_

Naruto wondered if he really was dreaming. Sasuke was never so vulnerable. This was unlike the raven who's eyes had gone cold with hate for everyone.

_Remember it's just different from what you've seen._

Naruto moved soundlessly to the branch where Sasuke had sat before, unsure why he would seat himself somewhere so vulnerable and open. He just needed to feel the heat of where Sasuke had sat. He could smell him here.

_I'm looking at you through the glass,_

Sasuke smiled at the sleeping Naruto as the tears streamed down his cheeks. He kept his head hung to conceal them with his dark locks, though from who, he wasn't sure.

_Don't know how much time has passed._

Naruto watched Sasuke for a long time raise and lower his hand over Naruto's face. Naruto wanted nothing more than for him to touch him, even if it wasn't _him_.

_And all I know is it feels like forever,_

_But no one ever tells you that forever feels like home,_

Sasuke raised his gaze from Naruto and spoke quietly, "I'll just watch. Is that okay, Naruto?"

_Sitting all alone inside your head._

Naruto felt a cold shiver run down his spine when he heard Sasuke utter his name for the first time since he had left. Both felt so close to the other, yet, at the same time, so alone; Prevented by unbearable ties to different fates. What would it feel like, to sever one of those ties?

_Cause I'm looking at you through the glass,_

Naruto wanted to touch him. Even just once.

_Don't know how much time has passed,_

Sasuke had watched Naruto for hours, wishing he would reach out and touch him, because Sasuke was unable to make himself move.

_And all I know is that it feels like forever._

Naruto saw Sasuke's tears when he relaxed his head back to stare at the moon, and felt his feet move without his will, slowly, silently pulling himself from the branch. He paused, watching Sasuke's eyes trail back down to his sleeping form.

_But no one ever tells you that forever feels like home,_

Naruto wondered if this would really ruin the moment. If it did - did Sasuke expect anything more of him? - would it matter? Naruto needed to do one thing.

_Sitting all alone in your head._

Sasuke raised his hand again, tears streaming harder. If he could do this, he would never have to bother the poor slumbering boy anymore. He could off himself and repay for his sins. He just wanted one thing. Sasuke mused to himself how one boy could make him abandon all his hate. He hated to admit his love, but that love had changed him.

_And it's the stars,_

_That shine for you,_

Sasuke cried gently as his hand reached out and approached Naruto's cheek. He was caught by surprise when the boy, the beautiful fox-like boy, turned to smoke, but more surprised when a thumb swiped away those tears, an arm curling around his waist.

_And it's the stars,_

_The stars that lie to you,_

Naruto thought of all the people in his life. Sakura. Kakashi. Konoha. The rookie nine. There was so many people he had just cut ties with because their hate for Sasuke didn't match their love for Naruto. If it did, Sasuke could return.

_And it's the stars,_

_The stars that shine for you._

Sasuke's eyes stared up surprise at Naruto's cool blues, surprised to feel him squatting behind him when Naruto's arm drew him closer. Naruto smiled weakly, "I'm almost glad you thought I was an idiot," He pulled Sasuke close, "You never thought I'd use a shadow clone to watch you the way you watched me."

_And it's the stars,_

_The stars that lie to you._

Sasuke felt all the hate - the hate for Orochimaru, for Itachi, for Konoha, even for himself - subside when Naruto smiled at him. He spoke softly, "You've changed, dobe."

_Cause I'm looking at you through the glass,_

Sasuke moved to pull away, but Naruto's grip tightened in his abdomen, "Yes, I've changed… Sasuke."

_Don't know how much time had passed,_

Sasuke stared at his tender blue orbs and asked softly, "How long has it been?"

_Oh God it feels like forever._

"You don't even remember?" Naruto smiled timidly, "Over three years-"

_But no one ever tells you forever feels like home,_

"I mean," Sasuke smiled and looked sadly away, "How long have you wanted to reach out and touch me?"

_Sitting alone inside your head._

Naruto grinned when he heard Sasuke say it so softly. Leaning into Sasuke's ear, he whispered, "Much longer than three years, that's for sure."

_Cause I'm looking at you through the glass,_

Sasuke smiled and took in the warmth of Naruto's arms. It had been too straining to fight it all this time. Now in his embrace, Sasuke felt his troubles easy for a minute. He spoke freely, "You never said a thing. You really are an idiot."

_Don't know how much time has passed,_

Naruto stared at Sasuke's peacefully smug face and questioned how long Sasuke had felt this way. The boy only had tried to kill him so many times - when did these feelings arise in him? "Sasuke…" Naruto was unsure of himself; He always felt that way around the raven.

_All I know is that it feels like forever,_

Sasuke opened his eyes to meet Naruto's apprehensive gaze. He took the weakness to pull himself from Naruto's embrace, to give himself a chance to sober up from this. It would be like a dream to both of them soon enough.

_But no one ever tells you forever feels like home,_

Before Sasuke could move another inch, Naruto grabbed himb y the shoulders and turned him around to face him, pulling him into a tight hug. Sasuke struggled for air, breaking his even tone to plead, "Naruto, you're hurting me-"

_Sitting all alone inside your head._

"Good," Naruto cried, hugging him tighter, "You hurt me all those years, so I hope this hurts! And if that hurts, then-" Naruto pulled away, overcome by so many emotions, and pressed his lips to the raven's so fiercely he found the Uchiha thrashing even more wildly against his arms. Before he pulled away for air, Sasuke had stopped, melting in his embrace.

_And it's the stars,_

Looking down, Naruto had never seen a more vulnerable Sasuke.

_The stars that shine for you._

Sasuke stared up and never felt more want. He had never seen something shine so bright that it blinded him entirely.

_And it's the stars,_

Naruto remembered Konoha.

_The stars that lie to you._

Sasuke thought about the people who wanted him dead.

_And it's the stars,_

That didn't matter.

_The stars, that shine for you._

Sasuke pressed his lips gently to Naruto, feeling as if he were floating, as if it were a dream.

_And it's the stars,_

Naruto held Sasuke close, fingers tracing his chin ever so delicately. He wanted Sasuke in his arms forever. He didn't want a world without him in it. Staring at the sunrise, he smiled weakly beneath his seme's lips.

_The stars that lie to you._

Sasuke wanted to never feel the pain he felt when he wasn't in Naruto's lightly tanned arms. He felt safe, warm, cared for, _loved. _

_Who are the stars?_

Naruto broke apart and stared into Sasuke's eyes. At the same time, they whispered, "I love you."

_Who are the stars that lie?_

Neither felt pain when it pierced their hearts.

Neither would ever feel pain again.

They would never be out of each other's arms.

Their love had pierced _Through Glass. _


End file.
